The Unknown One
by Phoenix Arising
Summary: Petunia is the odd one out. Please R/R. It's my first fanfic....do be nice.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Do you honestly think if I owned these characters I would be writing on FANfiction.net? No..don't think so. My best regards to J.K. Rowling, the true owner of everything you recognize. I just own the plot that's all..if there is one..  
  
AN: Hey everyone. This is my first fanfic that I'm actually posting. I hope you enjoy it. Please do review if you think it's any good, worth continuing, or if you have CONSTRUCTIVE criticism. I do not want to see flamers. AT ALL. If you don't like the story and wish to write a flamer, then restrain yourself..and your fingers. Also, if you have any ideas, I would absolutely love to hear them. From the prologue, it seems slightly angsty so I might just ride on that. I don't really have a lot going yet so the rating MIGHT change, as in slim possibility. Well that's all. Happy reading!  
  
Prologue  
  
All I wanted my whole life was to be noticed. And to be a witch. Neither happened. My older sister was always in the limelight, and it was never big enough for two. She was the shining star, the most beautiful, the friendliest, the most intelligent, the apple of our parents' eyes. I never even entered the picture. It was always "Lily, this." and "Lily, that.." "Why can't you be more like Lily?" At parties, when asked how their daughters were faring, they'd launch into a well-rehearsed speech about Lily. Always about Lily. I was completely forgotten. I suppose it was best. After all, I would have looked miniscule next to Lily and her big accomplishments. And to think, she was only eleven years old. Lily and I were separated by a year and a half, though, often enough, it seemed much more. She was brilliant and I was, well, normal enough. People revered her..and ignored me. I wasn't mentioned (or noticed for that matter) as Petunia. I was just Lily Evans' baby sister. Nothing more, nothing less.  
When she got her letter, our parents were so proud. I felt like screaming, "No that's mine! That's supposed to be mine!", but I couldn't. And that was the end. The last straw. I couldn't stand it anymore. I started to hate my sister with a passion I didn't know I could posses. Anything related to Lily in anyway I became forced to hate. My own flesh and blood. It was disgraceful, I admit, but I couldn't help it. She had stolen my one childhood dream. I had always wanted a wand. I always wanted to fly. But now I couldn't. I suddenly realized why she was able to do such freaky things. Subconsciously, I knew I would never enter Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. As her parents began to fawn over her, I ran upstairs to my room, collapsed on my bed, and cried. I cried until I could cry no longer and I looked out at the stars hoping someone would come to comfort me. They never did. 


	2. Chapter 1The beginning

DISCLAIMER: J.K. Rowling owns all familiar characters, names, etc..blah blah blah...my best regards to her and her family.  
  
AN: I don't know if this is any good. In fact, I have absolutely no clue where I'm going with this. This is most likely going to be bumped up to R. I don't really have a plot or story line or lesson-to-be-learned yet, but..I'm working on it. And now.HAPPY READING!!!!!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
It all started one night, in the middle of February, during one of the last winter storms. Not as brutal, but very much icy and piercing. Her first cries reverberated off the walls and sterile, stainless steel cabinets of the operation room. The doctors could finally breathe a sigh of relief after twelve long hours. It had been a hard birth, painful and prolonged, but the infant had survived. A tiny baby girl. Even then, she was perfect. Her mother's face, sweaty and still slightly twisted from the pain she had endured in the last twelve hours, stared in wonderment at her wide, soulful eyes. A vivid green, unlike any other the experienced doctors had ever seen. The skin was pale and perfect, delicate, much like a baby's should be.  
  
"Her name will be Lily," said the mother, "my beautiful flower." The mother looked down upon this new piece of her and smiled with love and warmth as her daughter captured a fistful of her curly auburn tresses in a miniscule, sickeningly perfect hand.  
  
How many times had I heard this story? An infinite number. Whenever Lily or I needed words of encouragement, our mother would tell us this story. Never one of my birth, one just as bad, but hers. I suppose it was because even though she had almost died several times, she turned out perfect.  
  
I came into this world with bright black eyes and a long face a year after Lily. While she was born in February of 1960, I was born August of 1961. A Leo, proud. Nobody could ever shatter my pride. Except for one.  
  
But now I'm getting off track. Anyway, by the time I was born, Lily had taken her first steps, and could now come close to a run. She had a vocabulary bigger than most toddlers, and she could read. By the time I was that age, I could do the same things. Interestingly enough, no one cared. At first when I said words that no one thought a baby knew, they were excited, but then, it dropped off when Lily was three. It was a big year. She went to preschool. Things changed in preschool. She became less friendly with me. She made friends and I wasn't one of them. My parents got an ego boost. The teacher was always saying how smart she is and how friendly. The teacher thought she should skip the second year of preschool and go right to kindergarten. My parents thought it was a great idea and she should do it. Little did they know, social skills develop in preschool. After all, this was their first child. In kindergarten and first grade, Lily was a loner. Some days she would come home crying from her lack of friends. She was a year younger than all of them, and it wasn't good. Of course children couldn't understand about an age difference, but they were mad that she could always say such intelligent things. She became my best friend again. We did everything together. Inseparable.  
  
In second grade, things started to change. People would ask her for help with their projects because they knew she was smart, handed her's in first, and had the best one of them all. She began to make friends, and lots of them. There was always some little girl or boy in our house after school, drinking milk and cookies and then going to watch the tele. Of course I made friends, many actually. But it didn't matter. Lily had done it first. If Lily had done anything first, it didn't matter that I did it. It was already an accomplishment within our family. It wasn't exceptional anymore. How much I wished she would just disappear sometimes.  
  
Thanks:  
  
Lovely White- this is just one of my ideas about Petunia's past. It's fun to play around with a character that nobody really sees since you know virtually nothing about their life. lol  
  
Not-an Illusion- thanks for the compliment...but no one's forcing you to read it  
  
Koneko Tenshi1- I thought it might be a good idea to play around with her point of view since we rarely if ever get to really know Petunia. And just for the record..D/Hr is awesome.....as well as L/J.I don't think this is going to be really a shipper.though..it could change.....you never know...perhaps Petunia/James? lol jk 


End file.
